


Из подслушанных разговоров офицеров штаба Веллингтона

by anchan_uk



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchan_uk/pseuds/anchan_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>герцог Веллингтон не любил Шарпа. И было за что...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из подслушанных разговоров офицеров штаба Веллингтона

Герцог Веллингтон, главнокомандующий английскими войсками на Пиренеях, не любил стрелков Шарпа. Они как просыпались в шесть утра, так принимались громко петь "Over the Hils and Far Away" на весь лагерь, прерывая любимый сон Веллингтона, в котором герцог гнал Наполеона до самого Индийского Океана, после чего долго и тщательно мыл в нем сапоги. Только усядешься поудобнее — а тут эти... орлы... чтоб их... Однажды герцог после бутылки анжуйского подговорил Хогана подпилить струны на скрипке Дэна Хагмана в надежде расстроить утренний кошачий концерт. Но тот, подлюка, сыграл и на одной. В ответ на диверсию двое молодых стрелков, змеями ввинтившись под полог палатки главнокомандующего, скрутили серебряные колки с лютни Веллингтона. Пришлось, не размениваясь на мелкую месть, посылать Шарпа за линии врага раздобыть новые. Мастер, гад ползучий, из-за войны заломил тройную цену. Мол, все серебро пустили на пуговицы для французской гвардии. А всю латунь на упряжь для лошадей. Последний колокол — и то на пушки пошел. Вон вмятина возле колокольни какая! Пришлось раскошелиться, запустив руку в армейскую казну. А потом снова посылать Шарпа за линии врага — брать заем у Ротшильда. Бравому сержанту было велено расплатиться натурой, поскольку иные средства отсутствовали. Патрик Харпер решил, что дело пахнет скипидаром, и начистил ботиночки Ротшильда ваксой с креозотом. Теперь от этого франта, мотавшегося по французским тылам под видом девицы, шибало не только табаком, но и чем поядренее. В палатке Веллингтона случился страшный скандал, после чего Шарпа с Милашкой Вильямом послали в Париж за новыми пуговицами для мундира главнокомандующего и флаконом духов для восстановления прикрытия господина банкира. Милашка Вильям заодно познакомил Шарпа со своим дантистом, а так же окулистом мсье Пьера Дюко. В результате Шарп вернулся в лагерь с моноклем в правом глазу, поблескивая рубином в верхнем левом резце. Веллингтон упал в обморок и попытался пригласить сержанта на бал. Шарп явился туда в грязных кирзачах, оттоптал ноги приезжей виконтессе и получил вызов на дуэль. Пришлось снова послать его за линии врага — с глаз долой. Но сердце потом долго ныло.

Майор Хоган, прихватив пузырь ирландского виски "Wellington Very Rare", oтправился к Милашке Вильяму с вопросом: не удастся ли поменять минус на плюс в рецепте на очки мсье Дюко? А то у главнокомандующего образовались далеко идущие планы относительно внезапной близорукости Бонапарта на Пиренеях. Поскольку Шарп с ребятами были в отъезде, пришлось попросить Вильяма съездить еще раз и выдать ему из армейской казны круглую сумму на более приличный парик. Вильям вернулся из Парижа, по-прежнему ухмыляясь из-под светлых девичьих кос, явно привезенных откуда-то с Восточного Фронта. Томно посмотрел на Хогана из-под наклеенных русых ресниц и спросил, читал ли тот новый опус русского поэта Пушкина про крымского хана и его любимую наложницу. Хоган, решив потянуть время, выудил из кармана свою любимую табакерку и так оглушительно чихнул, что у его собеседника выпал глаз. Прямо в коньяк, который Вильям привез в подарок Веллингтону, да не донес до командирской палатки. Хоган заботливо помог старому вояке вставить глаз на место, подождал ровно три с половиной минуты и прикрыл друга одеялком. Тот уже храпел.  
— Надо запомнить, — бормотал себе под нос инженер, — если лить выпивку в глаз, а не в глотку, она ударяет в голову вдвое быстрее. Надо попробовать в следующий раз укусить Веллингтона за ухо и плеснуть на рану бренди. Не забыть засечь время...


End file.
